Nightmares
by tarapandaes
Summary: With a new threat Yusuke Has to choose a side. But which side is which? While his friends tell him one thing yet his heart says otherwise. So what will he do? Will his fight those around him for what he believes to be right?
1. Chapter 1

TARAPANDAES: well here is my story…. Hope people like it

Disclaimer apply!!

It was a peaceful night. The darkness of the night brought serenity rather than fear. Many people, adults and children alike, were sleeping peacefully in the comforts of their beds. But far from the quiet suburbs there stood a museum. The museum held many valuable artifacts that many thieves tried to steal and failed. The museum had tight security and those foolish enough to steal from it paid the consequences. And yet one still dared.

"I give you my word that today we will catch that petty thief!" A Japanese man that looked around 40 stood in front of the line of police. The man quietly gave each one of the men a look before nodding and smiling. "That thief will face her doom today! I assure you people with cooperation with the museum security and the Japanese police force we will definitely put her in jail. She had dared to mock us and today is the day where we will mock her! Do you understand me my loyal men. HA! I can't believe that she is stupid enough rob this museum! And now go to your positions. It's almost time for her to appear." With that the man was turned around to leave but someone stopped him.

"Umm… Detective Yamazaki?" The detective turned around and stared at the man who had called his name. "Detective Yamazaki, why did we shut down all the alarms? Wouldn't that _help_ the thief?" the police asked

Detective Yamazaki smiled. "Aw so your wondering about my trap huh? Well you see this place has a very tight security and we don't want the thief to run away before she even tries to steal the gem right? So we are going invite her in and once she is inside we are going to close all gates to trap her in like the rat she is! Now to your position!" with that the police scattered and went and stood at their designated place.

In few minutes the scuffles of feet quieted down and there was complete silence in the big room. As the lights were turned off the only visible item in the grand hall was a single jewel that sparkled brightly as the moon light bounced off of it. Everyone in hiding held their breath. Their bodies were flowing with adrenaline from the anticipation of action. As time ticked by many of them became restless. Nothing was happening. There was not a single sign of the entry of the person whom they desperately wanted to catch. Then one of them spoke up.

"Uh… Detective Yamazaki?" someone whispered in the dark. It was the same man who had called the detective before. As no one answered back the police called the detective once more, but in a louder voice "Detective Yamazaki?"

"What do you think your doing? You're ruining our plan!" Detective Yamazaki whispered harshly at the man who was stupid enough to talk.

"But detective…. The sparkle from the jewel is gone…" the police whispered. As the man made that statement everyone in the room turned hesitantly toward the center afraid of what was there or in this case what was not their. In the center was the case that had held the jewel. But the jewel that was supposed to be safely inside was gone.

"Turn on the light come on hurry. She was here! And the jewel's gone. HURRY!" with that command the room erupted with light and sound as the police ran around the museum and its perimeter in search of the thief. "Catch her!" Detective Yamazaki yelled at his subordinates. "Get her! Don't loose her again! Come on faster! Catch the JACK!!" as the mob of police ran all over the place in chaos the Jack sneaked away silently from their grasp.

"Do they actually think they can catch me?" The thief known as Jack smiled as she jumped from roof to roof. "FREEDOM!" She yelled and in seconds a wing with many different colors of feather appeared on her back. And the Jack flew and disappeared from sight.

XXX

Next day

"Keiko did you hear about the Jack?" A girl with long black hair asked a girl with short brown hair known as Keiko.

"The Jack? Who's that?" Keiko asked

"You don't know the Jack?! Keiko have you been watching the news at all?"

"No, I was too busy studying for the finals." Keiko said unconcerned.

"Jack is a thief."

"Umm… Yuri there is thousands of worse criminals than thieves. Why would I worry about some thief name Jack?" Keiko asked after all she had seen _things_ that were much worse than some petty human thief

"I can't believe what you're saying! You really don't know?" Yuri asked with bewilderment heavily laced in her tone.

"Uh…Yeah…" Keiko did not know what was so special about a thief and why all her friends were looking so shocked

"Jack is a thief that stole 15 of the greatest jewel in Japan! The whole police force is just waiting to get their hands on her. You see, Jack already escaped the police 15 times. And yesterday she managed to steal from a museum that was known to have the tightest security in the WORLD."

"Well most likely they'll catch him sooner or later." Keiko explained to her friends.

"Keiko you got something wrong."

"What?" Keiko asked.

"Jack isn't a _him_ but a _her_." Keiko blinked.

"So Jack is a girl" Keiko stated "What so important about that?" She asked

"Well nothing really but what is very important is that Jack has wings! A wing of many different colors!" Keiko didn't know what to think. A girl with wings. That sounded more like a demon then human. Oh well

"Ok. Ok. I get it. A thief with wings. So why are you asking?" Keiko asked

"Oh we were just wondering who Jack was. After all she is the talk of the month." Yuri turned toward the other girls who were with them and Keiko saw as each one of them nodded in agreement with Yuri

"Well I'm busy so I'll see you guys later 'k?" Keiko said her goodbyes as she rounded the corner of the block that led to her house. As she left her group Keiko's friends resumed talking about the thief with wings.

XXX

As Keiko opened the door to her bedroom the phone rang. In a hurry Keiko rushed to the phone and picked it up

" Hello this is Keiko."

"Keiko? This is Yusuke..." the voice that came out from Keiko speaker was full of dread.

"Yusuke! Why are you calling? You better not cancel our date tomorrow! You have to come!" Keiko said even though she already knew what would happen.

Yusuke started to choke on the other line. Yusuke had called to tell Keiko that he could not go to the date because of a mission the stupid toddler had given him.

"Ah… hahahah. Well you see Keiko… I have a mission tomorrow…"

"Yusuke you jerk!" Keiko yelled and without further ado she slammed her phone down

Yusuke hated the toddler. He had to work tomorrow when he could go on a date with Keiko. Keiko who was his childhood friend and the only person who will ever own his heart.

"Ah that stupid toddler! Why tomorrow! Why!" Yusuke yelled and thought back to the conversation he had with Koenma.

"Yusuke this is very serious! Who ever this Jack person is She is very dangerous!" Koenma told Yusuke as soon as Yusuke had walked into the his office.

"What do you mean by dangerous? After all Jack is nothing but a thief." Yusuke asked.

"She might be a regular thief but the _jewels_ she is stealing are dangerous!" Koenma explained with worry.

"What do you mean dangerous?" Yusuke asked

"The jewels she is stealing are counted as the world most beautiful. But that's not the important part. All of the jewels she stole are believed to have great power." Koenma explained

"Power? What power?"

"We only found out that the jewels has power nothing more. So I want you to capture Jack and get back the Jewels she stole." Koenma stated with great urgency

"You want me to capture a thief that has nothing to do with the Spirit world? You kidding me right?" Yusuke asked

"NO! I need you to capture her tomorrow. Jack already gave a letter of challenge to the police saying that she will steal the Eternal Tear." Koenma told Yusuke.

"Tomorrow! I can't! I have a date with Keiko!" Yusuke yelled at Koenma.

"Yusuke! You have to! This is important! The power of the jewel is unknown to us and it could be more dangerous then what we think as of now!" Koenma begged

"Fine!" With that Yusuke grudging had left the room as he stomped out with anger.

Now back home he regretted his decision. 'What kind of power did the Jewel have?" Yusuke wondered. How strong can it be! He also wondered who Jack could be. After all the whole thing of having wings made him wonder if Jack was a demon. 'How can Koenma not know who Jack is?' Yusuke thought angrily. Anyway he now hated this Jack person for making him break his promise with Keiko.

Yusuke was not looking forward to this mission. The whole police station will be there to catch the thief. There was the risk of having the police see him in action. Oh how he regretted his decision.

XXX

"Yusuke you jerk! "Keiko yelled to herself as she paced around the room. "How can you! I was waiting for this movie for weeks to watch it with you! Jerk! Jerk!" Keiko had to punch her pillow with all she got to leave her of her anger. "Ah that's it1 I'm going to watch the movie myself and today!" She yelled and took her jacket and left for the movie theater in a rush.

The streets were filled with people. Everywhere Keiko looked she saw couples. She was fuming inside. 'Yusuke you jerk! Jerk!' even as she thought of those words tears weld up in her eyes.

"Miss you shouldn't cry on such a beautiful day!" Surprised Keiko turned towards to the source of the voice. A boy wearing a blue cap handed Keiko a tissue. "A beautiful girl such as your self should be smiling! Look here" With that the boy took the tissue and fold it into a shape of a rose. He took out a lighter and lit it. The tissue burned but in the place of the tissue was a real rose. He handed the rose to Keiko " Here you go!" the boy said with a smile. And unconsciously Keiko smiled back

"Umm… Excuse me. But do you want to watch a movie me?" Keiko said suddenly. The boy seemed very nice and it seemed to her that he also was alone.

"Of course! I came here to watch a movie too anyway. So it would be great to watch it with another person!" The boy exclaimed.

"Um but excuse me what is your name?" Keiko asked shyly

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself! Hello my name is Hiroki."

"My name is Keiko. Nice to meet you." Keiko bowed in greeting. Shocked by her action Hiroki quickly bowed at Keiko in a formal greeting

"Well Miss Keiko lets go watch a movie!" Hiroki said as he put out his hand for Keiko to take.

XXX

Yusuke had to meet up with Kuwabara and tell him about the mission they had tomorrow. He dreaded to walk around the town. Every time he walked out some dufus would want to fight him. Like hell would they ever beat him! But still they would come and make his already foul day worse. So he decided to put his hair down. Those idiots couldn't even tell who he was with his hair down!

As Yusuke walked down the street he bumped into some one. "Hey watch where your going!" the man yelled at him.

"Watch where you're going." Yusuke flatly told him as he just walked down the street. Yusuke felt the man coming toward him. In seconds the man fell down with a big bruise on his right eye. "Hey. That felt really good after this foul day." And Yusuke walked away leaving the man bewildered as how he was on the ground.

Yusuke was almost near Kuwabara's house, but before he can reach his house he had to pass by the movie theater he and Keiko decided to meet tomorrow. 'Why did I go on this mission again?' Yusuke asked and found himself staring at the theater. I wonder what Keiko is doing right now? And Yusuke passed by a group of people.

XXX

Keiko turned around. All around her she saw people, but one person caught her eyes. 'Isn't that Yusuke? Why is he here?' Keiko wondered.

Hiroki looked toward Keiko and saw that she was staring at a boy about his age. 'Hmm. I wonder if he's the boy that Miss Keiko was waiting for?' Hiroki tapped Keiko's shoulder and Keiko turned suddenly as if she broke out of a trance. "Lets go Miss Keiko I think the movie is about to start." And with that Hiroki led Keiko to the door of the theater.

Yusuke found himself in front of Kuwabara's house. He ranged the door bell and soon Yusuke heard footsteps as someone reached the door from the inside. It was Kuwabara. "Why are you here Urameshi?" Kuwabara was puzzled. Yusuke never came to see him. At least not at his house.

"We have a mission from Koenma." Yusuke told Kuwabara. "We have to capture a thief name Jack."

"Jack the jewel thief?" Both of the boys turned around as they heard the voice. "The Jack?"

"Sis you know this Jacky person?" Kuwabara asked his sister.

"You idiot. Watch the new more often. Jack is on the news at least 20 times a day. I heard that Jack was going to steal the Eternal Tear tomorrow." She told them/

"Hey how do you know that she'll steal the Eternal Tear?" Yusuke asked her.

"Don't you know? The second she sends a letter of challenge to the police the media gets hold of it and shows it on TV. Right now every one is going crazy to go to the museum. Probably half the residents who live in Tokyo will go see Jack in action. I also heard live broadcast would be there to film every angle of the building inside and out. 'This just made it more complicated.' Yusuke taught. He now had to worry about not being seen by at least 1000 people.

"Urameshi are we the only ones going or is Kurama and Hiei coming with us?" Kuwabara asked.

"Only us." Who was this Jack that got the eyes of whole Japan!

XXX

"Thank you so much for being with me." Keiko said as she and Hiroko came out of the theater.

"Don't worry about it Miss Keiko. I had fun being with you." Hiroki told Keiko. "Anyway I hope it goes well with your boyfriend."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Keiko was surprised.

"Well you and your boyfriend fought right?"

"How did you know?" Keiko asked as her face turned red from embarrassment.

"It is pretty obvious when a beautiful girl like you cry in broad daylight. I just hope that the lucky boy doesn't make you cry again." With that the boy who Keiko knew as Hiroki left.

Hiroki was quietly humming as he walked down a deserted sidewalk. As made a turn toward and ally a group of boys surrounded him

"Give us all your valuable punk." The one that looked like the leader of the tiny gang came up and poked hiroki on the shoulders roughly. "Pay up or we're going to have some fun time. Of course not fun for you!" the boy stated and turned toward his little gangs and started to laugh and the others soon followed. Hiroki never lost his smile.

"Well sorry fellas. I don't have any money. So I'll be on my way." As Hiroki tried to pass by, the leader of the gang slammed Hiroki on the wall by his neck.

"Where do you think your going? Pay up or else." The leader growled as he stared into Hiroki dark brown eyes.

"Well I really would love to stay with you but I'm quite busy you see." Hiroki said still with a smile on his face. Hiroki gently raised his hand and put them lightly on the leader's wrist that kept him captive. "You see I really am busy." And the smile disappeared. The leader screamed as sound of cracking bone echoed in the ally. There were screams but in seconds the quietness of the ally returned. Hiroki came out of the ally way. His smile once again on his face as he left behind a Jack card on the ground next to the mutilated bodies of the boys who had dared to confront him.

XXX

Next Day

"Keiko! Keiko! Did you hear?" Yuri came running up to Keiko as she was walking toward her school.

" What is it Yuri?" Keiko asked

"Jack! Jack is stealing the Eternal Tear today! Lets go watch please Keiko lets go watch everyone is going please!" Yuri screamed with excitement. " And guess what? I did a little research and found out why Eternal tear is really special!"

"Yuri we're late for school. So talk while walking." Keiko told her friend calmly

"Ok… Anyway listen." With that the girl took out bunch of computer articles she had found in the Internet. "The Eternal tear is believed to have special power!"

"Special power?" This statement caught Keiko's attention.

"Yeah special power! You see it is believed that a princess cried for her dead lover. It is said that her tear crystallized and her lover came back to life! It's so romantic and interesting! I am so going to go see Jack! Come on Keiko come with me!" with that Yuri stood in front of Keiko and put up her puppy face.

"Fine … I'll come." Keiko told her friend 'After all my date with Yusuke was canceled' Keiko taught to herself.

XXX

This was just not Yusuke's day. It was a very cold day and he just happened to be drenching wet. How did he get wet you ask? Well a group of little boys decided to play water balloon and one "accidentally" hit Yusuke on the head. Of course Yusuke started to run after the kids but what can Yusuke do when they all had those Puppy eyes? Really Yusuke had stood no chance against them. So now he was freezing cold. "Why do I always have bad luck?" Yusuke asked to no one in particular.

"Well you look like you had the worst day of your life." Yusuke turned his head and behind him was a boy with a blue cap. "Would you like a towel?" The boy talked in a light happy voice. While Yusuke could see that the boy was about his age he felt that something was off with him. But hey why not take the offer!

"Sure why not." The boy took out a towel from a sport bag he was carrying.

"Here you go. By the way my name is Hiroki." The boy known as Hiroki put out a hand for Yusuke to shake. Yusuke couldn't help himself but smile as his took out his hand.

"Names Yusuke." As Yusuke introduced himself he started to dry his hair with the towel Hiroki had given him.

"Oh my… I'm late for school... Well Mr. Yusuke has a nice day!" And Hiroki started to walk away but group of people started surround both Hiroki and Yusuke.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The great Yusuke Urameshi! Well don' t we feel very honored. Right guys?" A man about 19 stood in front of the gang. "Well Mr. Urameshi today the day you're going down." With that the gang of 15 or so started to rush forward. Of course all Yusuke had to do was stand there and just punch the daylight out of theses guys. Really the battle took no more than 1 min. Yusuke looked around and saw that all the people were now lying unconscious on the ground. He smile and was about to turn but...

"Don't move Urameshi!"

Yusuke turned around and saw the leader of the gang holding a knife at Hiroki's neck. "If you move then you can say bye bye to your friend here." With that the man smirked thinking that he now had an advantage over the Great Urameshi.

"Oi you." Yusuke said before he appeared behind the man and hit him on a pressure point on the neck. The man limply fell forward and fell unconscious. "Geez... Really can't they just leave me alone?" Yusuke talked out loud.

"Wow... You're very good at fighting! And so fast to! I barely saw you running forward! And you..." As Hiroki went on with his praise, Yusuke felt a little proud of himself. He already knew that what he did was nothing compared to his full, but it felt good to have someone praising you.

"Well it was very nice to meet you! I hope we can meet again. Once again thank you so much today!" Hiroki yelled as he ran off.

Suddenly Yusuke remembered the words of Hiroki. "I barely saw you running..." A light bulb flashed in his mind. 'How was he able to see me?' Yusuke was sure that he used enough speed so that he appeared to disappear. He had did that so that he could catch the man off guard. But Hiroki was able to see him. 'Hmm maybe I didn't go so fast...' So Yusuke dismissed the odd feeling he was getting.

XXX

Keiko was wondering if Yusuke was coming to school today. She did not know if his mission started in the morning or later. As she pondered the door to the classroom opened and he found out her answer. Yusuke walked inside the classroom came and sat next to Keiko.

"Yo Keiko. I'm sorry about today." Yusuke mumbled quickly.

"Its ok... I already watched the movie yesterday." Keiko told Yusuke in matter of fact tone. "I had a nice time too." Keiko said as she remembered Hiroki. Yusuke was surprise and was about to ask what had happened yesterday when Keiko decided to change the subject.

"Hmm I wonder where the teacher is?" Keiko said.

"Who cares if she doesn't come."? Yusuke said. As soon as he finished that sentence the door to the classroom and the teacher entered through.

"I'm sorry class there was some problem so I had to talk to the principle. Any way now the problem is fixed. Please come in." the teacher said the last part towards the door. And the door opened once again. The person who walked in surprised both Yusuke and Keiko. The person who walked in was Hiroki. "Well class we have another student that will be joining us starting today. Pease introduce your self."

"Hello! My name in Shouri Hana. I hope everyone will help me through out the year." With that Hana bowed. By now both Yusuke and Keiko were thinking the same thing. ' Hana? Isn't that a girl's name? Wait a minute her voice is different then Hiroki's so that means that girl is not Hiroki but someone totally different.'

"Well Hana sit over there," the teacher pointed to a desk that was in the totally opposite side of the classroom from Yusuke and Keiko's desk. While Hana walked toward her new desk her eyes met Keiko's and Hana smiled.

The class went by quickly and it was already time for lunch. As the bell rang one of Keiko's friend form another classroom came running in. "Keiko did you hear??" The girl said in a rush.

"What is it?" Keiko asked as she was opening her lunch box. She had made a lot of food for Yusuke too.

"Keiko it's horrible! I mean how can this be!! Horrible! Keiko Jack murdered someone!! I mean that can't be true! Someone is trying to frame her I just know it. I bet you anything that it was the police!" The girl said in a hurry as she took out a newspaper. And in the headline were the words written.

**JACK THE JEWEL THEIF A MURDERER?**

As Keiko read on it read…

**An unidentified group of people were found dead with a jack card left on their side. The police believe that the Jack card left was to symbolize that Jack herself had killed those men as she loves to earn credit for what she does. The police announced her leaving of the jack card was similar to how she would leave a challenge and the police are now trying to find out more information of why this massacre had happened...**

The story went on

Keiko wasn't the only one interested in the newspaper. Yusuke also wanted to see. Yusuke didn't know what to think of it. Yusuke didn't know Jack as much as the fan girls so he couldn't say that someone was framing Jack.

"Of course that can't be Jack!! Jack would do no such thing!" The person that spoke was Hana.

"Wow Hana you must know a lot about Jack." Keiko said as she faced Hana.

"Of course I know a lot about her I'm her number one fan!! I know Jack wouldn't kill anyone!" Hana said, "Who would dare try frame Jack!! How can they!!" Hana started to babble about how Jack was wonderful and so on. What Yusuke didn't get was why would anyone try to frame the thief. 'There is more going on that what shows' Yusuke thought to himself. Yusuke had to go outside now for the newspaper formed a crowd around his and Keiko's desk. Everyone was now talking to one another about the incident and Yusuke couldn't stand the noise.

Yusuke was now standing on the school roof. Yusuke always felt calm when he came to the roof. No noise finally. Yusuke had to think now of how he could capture the infamous thief. After a long time of thinking Yusuke smiled. He had just came up with the perfect plan.

XXX

Even after the murder incident many people still came to the museum to see Jack. Many of Jack's fan thought that the murder was to frame Jack and most believe that the police had made up the story to make the resident of Japan think how horrible Jack is. Of course the results were ironically opposite. Now many fans hated the Japanese police force.

People waited eagerly for the awaited moment. Keiko just couldn't see why people were so into this thief. Sure Jack had wings and yes, the police still could not catch her even though she sends notices of her crimes to the police. But so what? She pondered as she was being dragged to the front of the museum.

The people grew silent as the time for Jack to come grew closer. It was completely silent by the time when the clock struck 10 signaling the time Jack was suppose to come. Then suddenly, a single light shown from inside the museum. On the window shield stood Jack with her hair flowing behind her back. She opened her hand and in it was a small gem. The gem sparkled blue as the light struck at its center. By this time everyone heard the noise of policeman running up the stairs to catch the thief. Jack smirked and spread out her wings as the police busted out of the window. She took off. Leaving behind an angry mob of policemen and cheering crowd of fans.

"Ha catch me if you can!" Jack muttered as she flew. But unknown to her a boy was following her. The boy is of course Yusuke.

"Her wings are not of a demon. And I can't sense any demon blood in her. Who the hell is she. No _what_ the hell is she…" Yusuke thought as he followed Jack slightly behind. Jack stopped and Yusuke stopped with her but in a blink of and eye she disappeared. Surprised Yusuke looked and could not find her and he decided to go to the place where Jack stood. As he came close he could not do anything as she suddenly reappeared in front of him.

"Oh look someone actually was able to follow me." Jack said as she stared at the boy in front of her. "Are you a fan? Or are you with the police? But wait you are nothing but a boy. Why would the police send you?" Jack pondered out loud as Yusuke was wondering what had just happened

Yusuke brought his hand forward in a shape of a gun. "I wonder what you're going to do with your hand. Are thinking of fighting me? If you are you stand no chance with your hand." Jack smirked as Yusuke yelled "Spirit gun" Caught off guard Jack barley dodged the attack and stood there frozen when she saw what damage Ysuske's blast caused to the building behind her. "What the hell was that?" Jack yelled in disbelief.

It was Yusuke's turn to smirk "I'll make you sorry for underestimating me." Yusuke said as he once again charged his power. But this time Jack was ready for him. As soon as Yusuke yelled, Jack brought forth her hand and Whispered, "erase" And she was gone once again.

Yusuke stared at the place where Phantom stood just seconds ago. In her place was a single note.

Until next time boy…

Yusuke crushed the paper in his hand in frustration. "How dare she make fun me I'll make her pay!"

Jack stood on top of a building as she stared at the boy who had confronted her. "That boy is dangerous… Better watch out for him…"

XXX

"Jack! URG! Who the hell does she think she is! I'm going to make her pay!!" Yusuke yelled in frustration as he started to punch is pillow mercilessly. Last nights encounter with the thief was not what he called a happy meeting. All he was able to think of now was how she manages to trick him and run away with just a note. And the note frustrated him even more. "Who the hell are you to call me BOY? How dare she make fun of me! I'm going to make her pay!" As Yusuke continued to beat up his poor pillow someone knocked on his door. "Huh? Who is it?" Yusuke called out loudly as he made his way to the door.

"Urameshi! It me Kuwabara!" Kuwabara yelled as the door to Yusuke's house began to open.

"Yo Kuwabara. What bring you here?" Yusuke asked as he wondered what would make Kuwabara come to his house.

"I just came to talk about Jack." Just as Kuwabara finished the sentence Yusuke face turned from questioning to surprise to anger in matter of seconds

"Jack!! AHHHHH! If I hear her name one more time I'm going to go crazy!! Why is she so important! She's nothing but a thief and I promise I'm going to catch her and show everyone that she's nothing!!" Yusuke yelled.

"Well I'm guessing by your reaction that your mission yesterday didn't go so well." Kuwabara stated as he saw Yusuke pacing up and down his house yelling in frustration.

"No it did not go so well" Yusuke restated as he calmed down a bit. "Well next time for sure I'm going to catch her… and we'll see than who will be the last one to laugh!"

"I have more news for you Urameshi. Do you know about the murder 2 days ago?" Kuwabara asked to Yusuke.

"Yeah, I heard of it. You mean the murder that the police believe that Jack did right?" Yusuke asked as he recalled the conversation that took place in his classroom two days ago.

"There more to it." Both Kuwabara and Yusuke turned toward the new voice that entered their conversation.

"Yo Kurama… Why are you here?" Yusuke asked as he stared the boy with the long red hair

"Koenma watched Jack and your battle yesterday. He believes that this case might be too difficult for you to handle by yourself." Kurama stated as he walked toward Kuwabara and Yusuke. "So Hiei and I were assigned to help you catch her." Kurama said as he smiled at the shocked Yusuke.

"WHAT!! Koenma thinks I can't handle her by myself!! How dare him! I'm going to show him! URGRGRGRGRG!!" Yusuke started to yell and ramble on. While Yusuke went on rambling Kurama turned his attention to Kuwabara.

"From what I heard and seen on the news it does not seem like Jack is a demon." Kurama stated as he thought deeply.

"She isn't. I did not feel a single drop of demon blood from her. I'm thinking more on the line that she is a human who gained power when the portal to the demon world was opening." Yusuke said "Even her wings were strange. It didn't seem real in anyway. I didn't feel anything from her wings. I don't know how to explain this but she just doesn't feel right. I can't tell if she is dangerous or not. But one thing is certain she's strong. When I fought her I did not see her move or feel her move." Yusuke just did not understand what he felt yesterday. Sure Jack seemed like a human but just something about her was wrong. "Urg anyway it doesn't matter I'm going to capture her that's that!" "Well I'm glad you're very into it, Yusuke. But the reason I came here was to tell you Koenma's theory of who she is" Kurama stated

"Huh? What do you mean Koenma's theory? He told me to check if she is a demon and bring back the Tear Gem." Yusuke looked confused as Kurama started to explain.

"Koenma believes she is not from our universe." "What! What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked as he looked more confused now.

"You see besides our universe there are millions no billions of universes out there. In a universe there is at least one world. For example our universe has three, Spirit, Human, and the demon world. Traveling between worlds are not that difficult and rather common. But traveling to different universe is very difficult and needs great amount of energy. Koenma told me that he had been contacted by one of his close friend that lives in a different universe. The friend told him how the different universe are being conquered and connected by a group called Nightmares. He said that we must stop any type of invasion by Nightmares or it will be the doom of not only Human World, but our universe."

"I don't get it. What does this have to do with Jack?" Yusuke asked

"Didn't you say that she felt different? Like she was neither human nor demon? Koenma believes that Jack might be part of Nightmares. If this is true we must stop her at all cost." Kurama finished talking. Yusuke did not know how to handle the new information he was given… 'Millions of universes? Jack from an another universe? Now this was getting complicated… Who are you Jack?'

XXX

"Captain we have found a world that might be fun to conquer… I will send the information gathered. This universe seems interesting and it might come as a huge benefit to us." The voice came from the big screen inside a huge room. The room was vacant and the voice in the screen echoed in the room. All that was in the room was a chair. Not an extravagant one. But a regular wooden chair. But the most important thing was the person on the chair. The mysterious figure on the chair started to laugh. The Laugh would have made anyone flinch. It was a cold laugh, no emotion… the figure started to talk

"Gather information on Potentials and come back and report to me when you have gathered sufficient information for the conquer." The figure said. His voice sly voice was soft and no one would have heard it. But because the room was vacant even his voice was able to travel and be heard to the person on the screen.

The person on the screen smiled. "I have already gathered all information about this universe's greatest fighters. And the information I will send is more than enough information to conquer this universe." The Figure in the screen replied.

"Really… send me the information… and as always you are a quick worker…" At this statement the figure on the screen smiled even more.

"Thank You so much for the praise, but I have to go now… here is the information." And the screen went black. The screen once again flared with light and the word downloading appeared. After a few second the word changed to downloaded.

The figure on the chair stood up and went to the side of the room where the screen was. When he opened the file it was very organized. Every aspect of the world was categorized. But he wasn't interested in the files like Foods, money, housing, education, ect. The most important part of the file was the last one. "POTENTIALS" was written on the file. He clicked it open. And the screen changes from a white screen with words to a picture. The picture showed a boy of 16 or 17 of age. He had brown hair and brown eyes. In the picture the boy looked happy. The figure clicked the next button. The picture changed back to the white screen with words. But this section held all the information of the boy. The figure read the name of the boy out loud.

"Yusuke"

XXX

Koenma was worried. Whoever Jack was she needs to be caught. If she was part of Nightmares by capturing her, the spirit world will know more about the organization and their system of conquest. When he was contacted by his "friend" he was surprised. He never thought that the "friend" from the other universe would contact him. He knew that just by contacting other universe would have a huge impact on space-time. Bringing many different universes was a very dangerous thing to do. Even in one universe connecting the worlds was dangerous. After that's what the spirit world does. To keep peace in all three worlds in their universe. Just having a portal from the demon world opening in the human world affected so many aspect of human earth. But if the universe were to connect, then a hell would break loose. It was critical for the spirit world to stop the Nightmares from even entering their universe. He just hoped that Yusuke and the rest would be able to stop them. If they can't Koenma could not think of anyone who could then.

"Lord Koenma! We just received some new information on the Nightmares. Your "friend" sent more information on them." Koenma's train of thoughts were shattered as the blue org came running. 'Oh well guess she sent more information. I wonder how useful it will be…' Koenma thought as he took the files the org had given him. As he opened and read through Koenma began to frown. 'This new information… oh no it seems we're in a worse situation than I feared.'

"Bring Yusuke and the others to me now! This is an emergency! Every second must be used! Hurry!!"

XXX

It was a peaceful day the sun was bright and nothing could have gone wrong in Yusuke's perfect day.

"YUSUKE!! Hurry, you and other are wanted by Koenma this moment!" Ah well maybe it wasn't such a peaceful, perfect day…

Yusuke sighed as he talked "What does the toddler want… My mood just barely improved after meeting phantom… Can't you tell him to find someone else to do whatever job he wants me to right now??" Yusuke was annoyed. All he wanted to do today was go to the arcade or maybe even beat up some punks to rant his anger out.

"No Yusuke Koenma just received new information on the Nightmares and it is important that we act right now or our universe is doomed!" Botan said hurriedly as she tried to pull Yusuke on to her oars.

"News? About Nightmares? So is Jack really a Nightmare?" Yusuke asked Botan. He had spent all day yesterday wondering if Jack really was a Nightmare. He had kept thinking back on what Kurama had told him and Kuwabara. 'Billions of universe… I wonder how it feels like to visit them… Not just this universe others as well. Are thing different or same in the different universe?' So many questions popped up in Yusuke's mind when he began to think about Jack again. "All right take me to Koenma. I want to know more about the Nightmares anyway." Yusuke said as he got on Botan's oars.

XXX

Koenma could not wait. Every second that passed by could mean the end of this universe. The new information that was sent to him was startling. He had never thought it would be this bad. Now more than ever he needed take action before anything began. If the Nightmares attacked this universe before He could set up a defense it would be disastrous.

The door opened to his room and Yusuke and Botan walked inside. Just seeing Yusuke made Koenma feel better. After all this was the first step of defense.

"Good you're here! Sit so I can tell you more about the Nightmares." Koenma said as he got his files ready to show Yusuke. "It seems that nightmares have over millions of members." As soon as that statement left Koenma's mouth Yusuke's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"WHAT a million!!" Yusuke could not believe his ears.

"Yes over millions. I did not believe my eyes when I first read it but it seems to be true. So far the Nightmares already took over some hundreds of different universe. And every time they conquered, their land and member increased greatly. It seems that the Nightmares are far more dangerous than we feared. Conquering different universe is very, very difficult. You should know, after all many demons try to conquer one world, that is the human world, but fail horribly. While many fail to conquer a world Nightmares are able to conquer the whole universe! I never heard of this happening before! And not just one universe but hundreds! I knew they had to be powerful to cross different universes but to be able conquer so many, I never would have thought that they were so strong." Koenma told Yusuke as Yusuke listened with shock. Who were these Nightmares? Why were they so strong? Could he even compete with them?

"How… how are they so strong? I don't get it… how could they have enough power to take control of a whole universe? Who are they? No, what are they?" Yusuke asked Koenma

"I don't know but this threat is becoming too dangerous. Well here is some good news. Even though they have millions of members many of them stay in their own universe to control the rebellions that might occur. Only few highly skilled fighters are picked to become part of the numbers."

"Numbers?" Yusuke asked

"Sorry we really don't have much information than that" Koenma answered regretfully wanting to give Yusuke as much information he should need to fight off the As Koenma saw how troubled Yusuke looked he spoke. "But don't worry! Even though they might be strong I know that I have a good defense to protect this universe." Koenma stated

"Huh? What do you mean??" Yusuke asked in confusion

"I mean you! Yes the Nightmares might be strong but you are strong yourself. I'm positive that you, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara will be able to stop them. So please Yusuke take this threat seriously and make sure to stop the Nightmares at all cost! Once again the fait of the human world is in your hand! No this time it is the fate of our universe!" Koenma said to Yusuke with a pleading look in his eyes. Yusuke never seen so much desperation in Koenma's eyes. Even when Sensui had almost opened the portal to the demon world Koenma had still been calmed. But now he can see panic. Yusuke knew that he could not mess up this job. No matter what he will stop the Nightmares.

"Don't worry Koenma. Who do you think I am?… I will stop the invasion. I will make sure that our universe is safe from them!"

XXX

When Yusuke came back home it was already night. He was very tired. He debated on rather to go to sleep or watch the TV. Quickly he decided to watch TV because it seemed forever that he had turn on the TV to watch any show. It wouldn't be bad to watch some anime or maybe some action movies… But when he turned on the TV it turned on to the news. Just when he was about to change the channel something caught his attention.

"More news about Jack had just come in!! It seems that JAck has sent another letter of challenge to the Police. But it seems that this letter created a great confusion in the police department. Unlike the rest of Jack letter which consisted of a place and time, this one left a message. It said 'If you want to catch me come to Cairo Park at 12 am. See you then Boy!' Who could this "Boy" be?? Or is Jack ridiculing the Japanese police force by calling them "boy"? Nothing is for certain! We can only wait to see who Jack means by "Boy" by going to Cairo Park!" As the announcer stopped talking Yusuke was fuming. 'She dares to call me boy again!! I'll make her pay!! But wait. If Jack is part of Nightmare I have to catch her at all cost. Ha! So you want me to catch you… Just wait and see… I will catch you in Cairo Park tonight! I'll make you sorry for ever calling me boy and even thinking about taking over my universe!' Yusuke thought and his eyes gleamed with determination.

XXX

TARAPANDAES: well did you guys like it? Hate it? Please tell me by reviewing and reviews will motivate me to keep writing!! REALLY reviews are like my fuel!! So please to those who are kind enough to read my humble story just type a few words of what you thought Please??


	2. Chapter 2

A figure stood quietly on top of a roof near Cario park. From where he stood he had the perfect view of the whole park. The figure smiled. He, like many people on the ground was waiting calmly for the infamous thief to arrive. He couldn't wait. The figure looked up at the sky. It was the full moon. Perfect. The figure smiled once more and as more people started to gather he decided to blend in with them. The figure jumped, but the blue cap he was wearing flew away.

XXX

Yusuke made his way to the busy park that so many of Jack's fans were waiting for her and her mysterious "boy". For Yusuke this turn of event was very unfavorable. Now Yusuke had to watch out for all the people in the park so that they would not get hurt. And also if he did use any of his spirit powers he would be exposing himself to the world. And the last thing he wanted was letting all the people know of the existence of demons and the spirit world.

As Yusuke arrived at the park he quietly leaned next to a tree and keenly watched the clock tower for any sign of Jack. The clock stroked once telling everyone that only 30 minutes were left for the arrival of Jack. '30 minutes… I have plenty of time… now lets think of a plan to catch her… but how? There's way too many people here for my liking. So what can I do?' Yusuke thought as he closed his eyes trying to block out the noisy chatter that surrounded him in the park. He was forced to stop thinking when people started to push him to get a better view. Yusuke hated crowded place. And his hatred intensified as people started to step on his feet. Oh how he hates Jack!! As Yusuke contemplated his situation one voice caught his attention. Yusuke opened his eyes and saw Keiko standing only few feet away from him laughing with another boy! Surprised to see Keiko, Yusuke pushed and shoved his way around the crowd to get near her. As he got closer he inspected the guy that was standing next to her. 'He seems so familiar… who… wait … Hiroki! Why the hell is Keiko standing next to Hiroki? Why? What? How!!' Yusuke could not get his mind to think clear as so many questions entered his mind confusing him more by the second. As Yusuke went closer he could hear the laughter of both Keiko and the strange boy he had met the day before. Yusuke felt angry, betrayed, and pain as he saw how much Keiko was enjoying herself in the company of this boy. 'Did Keiko ever laugh like that when we are together? All I ever did to her bring her pain… Maybe it would be best if I don't interrupt them…Maybe it for the best…just maybe…maybe…it best for me to disappear. Are you happy Keiko? You should be…after all I'm never there for you am I? No… even though you were here for me….I…. I… only cost you pain. Have fun…' Yusuke thought as he turned around and began to walk away from the two smiling young couple.

Yusuke went back to his place near the tree. By now it was five minutes before twelve but Yusuke couldn't get his emotion or his mind straight. Even as he closed his eye Yusuke was barely able to stop the tears flowing from his eyes. 'Oi stupid! Get yourself together! You need to be at your best condition to capture this thief lady! Yeah don't get down just because of Keiko! If she is happy to be with that boy than I don't have any complains! Yeah!' Yusuke finished his thoughts and opened his eyes, eyes that showed determination and eagerness. 'I will capture this thief!' And Yusuke waited quietly as the people around him began to count down for the arrival of the infamous Jack.

'10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...BANG'

A loud boom was heard as Jack appeared on top of the clock tower smiling sweetly at all her admirers and her haters.

"Thank you so much for coming here today! But sadly today was suppose to be a day where I would meet a certain _boy_ you see… and the only way I could reach him was by public means! So, sorry I have caused this entire racket even though I didn't come here to steal! So for now good bye!" as soon as Jack said her farewell she spread her wing and took flight. Smiling Yusuke followed after her. Now he didn't have to worry about being seen.

XXX

Keiko was forced to come to Cario Park. She really didn't want to be here. 'Sigh. Why do I have to be standing in this crowd?? Oh yeah Yuri…' with that Keiko remembered her conversation with her close friend during school.

"Keiko you have to come!! Please! Do you know how important this is? Come on Keiko we need to give Jack our full support now that she was framed of being a murderer! So please Keiko come with me tonight!!" As Yuri and all her other friend begged, Keiko really couldn't say no. So here she was standing alone in the crowd because all her friends decided to go up front where they can see their heroine. 'This Jack thing is getting me so tired. Sigh. I want to go back… But really I can't get out of the park now with this crowd pushing forward. Why me?' As Keiko reflected on her situation someone poked her on her shoulder. Surprise Keiko turned around. There in front of her stood the boy whom Keiko had met at the movie theater. And just as before Hiroki had a smile on his face as he waved at her.

"Wow what surprise! I didn't think I'll see Miss Keiko here!" Hiroki's charm was irresistible. And when Hiroki smiled Keiko just can't help herself but smile and forget all her troubles.

"I didn't think I'll see you too." Keiko replied. Actually she had thought that she will never meet Hiroki again.

"Well I'm very glad I met you again Miss Keiko! But to see you here… Are you also a fan of the thief?" Hiroki tilted his head as he waited for Keiko's response.

"Me? No. I was forced to come here by my friends you see. I would do anything to go back home. But with this crowd that seems impossible." Hiroki started laugh. And Keiko really couldn't stop herself and laughed with him.

"Your right it really does seem impossible. But since I'm here, I'll keep you company until the crowd disappears!" Hiroki exclaimed smiling as he stared straight into Keiko's brown eyes.

"Of course. Thank you!" And their conversation went on. They had changed many subjects from news to jokes and Keiko really did enjoy their conversation. But then everything was stopped as the people around them started to count down. And when they reached one the thief Jack appeared. Keiko really didn't pay attention to Jack because something else caught her attention. Yusuke was standing near a tree with all his attention focused on Jack. Yusuke… Why was he here? As Keiko took a step toward her boyfriend Jack took flight and in a blink of an eye Yusuke was gone with the thief. 'So did his mission have something to do with Jack?' Once again Keiko's heart was filled with worry. 'Oh please Yusuke be safe… don't get yourself hurt!' As the crowd started to decrease with Jack's exit Keiko turned around to say goodbye and thank you to Hiroki for being with her but the boy was gone.

XXX

Yusuke followed Jack full speed. Unlike 2 days ago he did not have to follow her in secret. Jack made quick turns and went in Zigzags that made it hard to follow her. Soon the two of them reached vacant lot. Both of them stood and looked at each other. The smile on Jack's face was gone. And she started talking.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Yusuke was caught off guard. His name? Why did this thief want to know his name? Suspicious, Yusuke answered.

"Yusuke. But why the hell do you want to know that for?" Yusuke didn't get it. He had thought that Jack wanted to have a battle with him yet she just stood there looking at him keenly. Yusuke became impatient "Who are you?" Yusuke asked. Really just who was she? The smile on Jack's faced returned

"I am Jack." Such a simple answer.

"No. What are you? Answer me. Are you a nightmare?" Yusuke looked directly at the person in front of him. And he saw the surprise in her eye. And the surprise became wonder. And strangely it became joy.

"You know about nightmares? Well that just made everything so much easier!" Jack seemed genuinely happy, but dread began to fill Yusuke. That response just confirmed that Jack was indeed a Nightmare. With that Yusuke wasted no time and attacked. Jack, caught off guard was pinned down by Yusuke on the ground.

"I will not allow you to take over our universe!" Yusuke growled as Jack looked up at Yusuke puzzled. Then she smiled once more.

"Oh you got things wrong. I'm not a Nightmare." Now Yusuke was puzzled. Not a nightmare…. What?!

"What are you saying." Yusuke loosened his grip, but did not let go of the thief.

"I'm saying I'm not a Nightmare. On the contrary I'm a Dove." Yusuke was now very confused.

"Dove… What the heck is that?" Yusuke asked

"Oh so you know about Nightmares but not Doves? Then how much do you know about Nightmares?" Jack became serious as she asked Yusuke.

"All we know is that they are taking over many universe and that they are very strong." Yusuke replied.

"So that means you know nothing of them huh? Man I thought I didn't have to explain. But you really don't know anything." Jack sighed "Well I guess it's better than explaining about the whole universe thingy… Well than Yusuke how did you find out about the Nightmares in the first place?"

"I was told by Koenma…" Yusuke was getting more lost by the second. What was going on… So Jack wasn't a nightmare. That was a good thing. But she's a Dove. But what's a Dove??

"Koenma? Is he your boss or something?" Jack asked

"Yeah…"

"Well does this Koenma person know more about nightmares than you do?"

"uh… I don't think so…"

"Sigh. Ok Just take me to him so that I don't have to explain the situation more than once." Yusuke didn't know what to do… 'Take Jack to Koenma? What if this was a trap?'

"How do I know I can trust you?" Yusuke as he looked at Jack suspiciously once more.

"Well because if we don't get out of here fast we are going to meet a _real_ Nightmare." With that Jack pushed Yusuke away from her. Soon A blast of energy shot barley past them. Yusuke turned around, and where there were trees stood nothing but ashes in its place Surprise Yusuke looked at Jack who was rigid and staring at something behind him. Slowly Yusuke turned and saw what Jack was looking at. A monster. Yusuke's eyes widen as he saw the _things_. No where did the _things_ look human. No, not even a demon looked as horrendous as these. As Yusuke was frozen in shock the things raised their hands and shot at Yusuke. A realization hit Yusuke. Hard. The things were shooting spirit guns. 'what! How! Only humans have spirit energies… and these thing are definitely not HUMANS!!'

"What the heck is going on!" Yusuke shouted at Jack as both of them evaded the shots.

"Well those things are the Nightmare you were talking about." Jack sounded way too cheerful for Yusuke's liking. And it irritated him.

"What do you mean." Yusuke growled. He jumped as another blast was shot towards his face. Yusuke spared a quick glance toward Jack and what he saw irritated him more. Jack unlike him made a shield around herself and was calmly standing and inspecting Yusuke's reaction. "Why you little…." Yusuke couldn't finish his sentence as the beings started to throw more blast. Angered, Yusuke finally decided to attack rather than evade. Yusuke pointed his fingers and screamed "SPIRIT GUN!" As the blast was released from his fingers blinding light surround all of the vacant lot. As the light dimmed the thing were gone permanently. That was much easier then Yusuke thought it would be…So why didn't he use his spirit gun before? Oh yeah he was too busy on contemplating how ugly the things looked to actually attack them.

"Wow… your attack is so useful. But if I were you I wouldn't use that thing again." Jack said with a smile.

"What are you saying." Yusuke growled once more. He really was irritated now.

"Well, the things just copied your move… and if you show them anymore they'll just copy that too."

"Ok. Then explain what exactly were those things."

"Nightmares. Only a LL1, but still a Nightmare. Now my job became more complicated dang it…" Jack whined as she sighed. Yusuke just glared at Jack as She took something out of her pocket. "From this point on I need you to never use your power thingy ever again. Do you understand me?" Jack spoke to Yusuke in a serious tone that Yusuke was taken back a little. 'Never use my power HUH??' Yusuke wondered as he stared at the stone she had in her hand.

"What…" before Yusuke could ask anything Jack lunged toward him and the stone shown and Yusuke slipped into the darkness of his subconscious.

"Sorry Yusuke but we really can't talk here." With that Jack took Yusuke and disappeared from the lot.

XXX

A figure stared at the now empty lot. He was happy. Not only did he find the Dove, but he was able to confirm that the boy Yusuke was indeed a Potential. He smiled. Things just became much more interesting.


	3. Chapter 4

As Yusuke started to come back to his senses the first thing he notice were the white walls. He slowly moved upward to inspect his surrounding more. What he saw surprised him. There were around twenty people running around, laughing, talking, eating, having fun in general. He noticed that he was sitting on a comfortable bed. He couldn't help but wonder why was he here? As he thought back he remembered fighting the LL1 and Jack running at him with a strange stone that shone brightly.

'What's going on' Yusuke thought as a men in his late twenty came to him with a huge smile on his facing, holding a tray with delicious looking food on the plates.

"Hi! My name is Conner. Your Yusuke right?" the smile left the man's face as he put the tray down on the table next to the bed and hold out his hand for Yusuke to shake.

Yusuke looked at the offered hand with suspicion but shook it. "Where am I?" Yusuke asked Conner as he sat on the chair next to the bed Yusuke was sitting on.

"Well… Jack brought you back to our ship but I'm not sure why." Conner answered truthfully as he looked up at the ceiling in pure confusion.

Yusuke couldn't help smirk at the face Conner was making. The more Yusuke stared at Conner the more he looked like Kuwabara, with black hair though.

"Is this for me?" Yusuke asked as he pointed to the food that was placed beside him. Conner smiled ear to ear as he shook his up and down fast like a hyper little kid. Yusuke smiled again, he felt warm staring at the grown man acting like a child.

"Well Conner then I'll just help myself." With that Yusuke place the tray on his lap and began t stuff his mouth with the food. But as soon his tongue touched the food he spit it out just as quickly. He snatched the liquid that looked like water and began to pour it in his mouth but once again spited out the liquid.

"What the hell is wrong with the food? Water I need water!" Yusuke tried to get the horrid taste of the food and liquid out of his mouth. Conner looked confused and panic flickered across his face as he saw discomfort that Yusuke was in and ran out trying to find some water. Yusuke continued to gag as he heard laughter next to him. Yusuke looked up and as soon as he saw who it was, he started to fume.

"You think this is funny? What the hell is wrong with the food?" Yusuke yelled at Jack as she walked closer to his bed.

"Well for one thing the food you just spit out is considered to be the most delicious food in Conner's universe. But it seems to be horrible to your taste buds. Any way here's water." Jack stated as she handed him a water bottle. Yusuke took the water and took a sip warily to see if it was indeed water this time. As the refreshing taste of water filled his mouth Yusuke began to gulp the water down. When the horrid taste was finally gone Yusuke looked back at Jack and her annoying smile. With his eyes narrowing Yusuke spoke.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Yusuke kept staring at Jack as the smile finally left Jack's faced and was replaced by a frown.

"Well…. I'm not quite sure where to begin. And it would be easier if I talk to your boss first. " Jack stated as she began to rub her hand against her temple.

"You could start by telling where I am." Jack instantly smiled as she spread her arms to her side gesturing the room

"Welcome aboard the DOVE19! This is the infirmary. Really I didn't think 'erase' would affect you so much. " She stated as her hand took out the stone Yusuke saw before falling unconscious. The stone was very beautiful. The bright pink color shone and flickered as the light hit it. "This is 'erase' it's my favorite stone!" Jack exclaimed, as her smile grew wider.

"Mind telling what it does?" Yusuke stated as he felt the power from the stone pulsing. He did not know if it was dangerous. All his senses tingled from the power.

"I'll tell you when you take me to this Koenma. Like I said earlier I really don't want to repeat myself."

"Ok but really I can't go to the sprit world by myself. I need to contact Botan. But I left my communication mirror at home I think...." Yusuke said as he petted his pants to see if he could feel the mirror in them.

"To your house it is!" With that Jack grabbed Yusuke's wrist and dragged out of the room and into another room that looked like a control center he saw in sci-fi movies. Yusuke's eyes widened as he saw the buttons and the different looking people in the people. 'Really this really looks like the sci-fi movies! They all look like aliens and demons! Is that Earth!!!!!' Yusuke thought as he saw the blue planet from the window. Yusuke walked toward the glass and press his hand on them as he looked outside in wonder of the beauty of his universe.

"Are we really in outer space?" Yusuke asked Jack with his eyes stilled glued to the window. Jack smiled knowingly, and once again gently grabbed his wrist and took him to the center of the room, which had strange marking on the ground.

"I know how much you want to waste away looking at the wonder of your universe but I really need to take you back and talk to your boss before the Nightmares decide to attack. And I have to agree with you. Your universe is one of the most beautiful one I have ever been to. And that says a lot since I went to A LOT of universes. Now tell my coordinator your home address." Yusuke nodded and told the weird creature sitting in front of a computer and the marking on the ground started to glow and Yusuke felt his body become incredibly light and with bright flash the two people standing on the marking disappeared.

Xxxx

Kuwabara paced around the park as he looked for any evidence that may tell him and others of who Jack might be. The park was a huge mess. Because of the many people that had gathered at the park a hour ago the grass on the ground was all messed up and many had thrown away their trash on the ground. Kuwabara grimaced, as he felt sorry for the janitors who would have to clean everything up.

Kuwabara sighed, as he could not find anything in the mess on the ground. As he was about to give up something pulled his attention. The thing he was staring at was a cap. A blue cap to be exact. Kuwabara walked toward and the pull was stronger and his hand stared to shake as he knelt on the ground to touch it.

He tried to grab the cap but his whole body seemed to refuse his command as his hand kept shaking and refuse to go closer to the cap. With gulp he grabbed his right hand with his left and willed his hand to touch the cap. As soon as his fingers touched it he felt a shock running up his arm and to rest of his body. He gasped as images of strange places flooded his mind.

From the most beautiful to the absolutely hideous, many different settings flashed. Kuwabara crawled forward and gagged. His body could not stand quick rush of information that rushed into him. His shaking hand refusing to let go of the cap now that it was within its grasp. Kuwabara used all his will to drop the cap. As soon as the cap left his hand and dropped to the ground the images stopped. With a gasp Kuwabara hurried backed away to stay as far away as he can from the cap.

It was at that moment Kuwabara felt a rush of strange energy. He turned his face to where the energy was coming from. Then when the energy disappeared Kuwabara also felt his best friend's energy coming from the area the strange energy had landed. As he closed his eyes he just knew that the energy had landed in Yusuke's house. With a determined look Kuwabara stood up to find out what had happened between him and Jack.

He knew that Yusuke had chased the thief but his energy was completely erased for the hour that Kuwabara had searched for his clue. As Kuwabara turned to walk to Yusuke's house, Kuwabara turned toward the cap that lay innocently on the ground. He felt conflicted to rather pick it up or leave it there.

With a sigh he took off the blue jacket he had worn that night and warily wrapped the cap slowly making sure he did not make contact with the cap. Kuwabara stood up and once again with a determined look started to run toward where he would find his answer.

Xxxx

Kurama was looking for Hiei when he had felt the sudden burst of energy that had came from Yusuke's home. He stopped and turned toward the direction that the energy had come from. 'Yusuke what are you doing?' Kurama thought as he turned around and continued to look for Hiei. He walked toward the forest but as soon as he took one step forward he felt Hiei's energy coming toward him. With a smile Kurama waited about ten seconds for Hiei to reach him.

Hiei stepped out of the forest into the clearing that Kurama was. The reason Hiei had rushed toward Kurama was because of the strange energy that he had felt like the others. He frowned as he walked toward Kurama.

"Explain" Hiei simply stated as he glared.

"Truthfully? I have no idea. I'm guessing that it has to do with the new mission that Koenma has given us. We should check out what happened though. The energy came from Yusuke's house." Kurama said. In a blink of an eye the place Hiei had stood was empty.

"Impatient as always." With that Kurama also disappeared.

Xxxx

As his eyes adjusted from the bright light Yusuke saw that he was standing in his living room. "What was that?" Yusuke asked in wonder as he already missed the view that he was able to witness from DOVE19.

"That's what we call flashing. Really I love technology! So hurry up and contact your boss so that I can explain everything to you." Jack stated as she cross the living room to sit on the leather couch in the center. Yusuke stared as she picked up the remote control and turned his TV on. Few more second passed as he examined the women whom he was suppose to capture. With a sigh and shake of his head he headed toward his room to find his communicator.

Jack watched Yusuke leaving from the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes once he was gone from her view. 'He's definitely a potential…' She thought 'But what am I going to do… I can not let Nightmares get to him before I can.' Jack smiled happy that she was able to meet him before her enemies were able to. Her thoughts were broken when someone decided to knock very loudly. Jack looked toward the room where Yusuke had entered. When it was clear he was not going to come answer the door, Jack stood and opened the door for the person that was waiting on the other side.

When the door opened what Kuwabara saw was not what he had expected. In front him stood the one person that he was suppose to capture. With a shout Kuwabara formed his spirit sword and pointed at the women's neck.

Jack was surprise as she stared at the orange sword that was pointing at her. Under her breath she whispered 'erase' as she disappeared completely. Kuwabara rapidly blinked when not only her body but also her life energy disappeared completely in a second. 'Even Hiei is not that fast!' Kuwabara thought as he turned 360 degree looking for the women that had stood in front of her. When he could not find her or even sense her Kuwabara made his sword disappear. At that moment something sharp touched his neck slightly grazing his skin. His body went completely rigid as Jack smiled with the dagger in her hand.

"Mind telling me who you are and why you attacked me?" Jack questioned from behind Kuwabara.

"That's what I wanted to ask!" He answered as he tried to look at her without moving his neck too much.

"Well I was invited in by Yusuke… So what I'm wondering is if you're his friend or not? Tell me which are you?" Jack asked lightly. Kuwabara gulped as he kept remembering the article where it had stated that the Jack had murdered five people.

"Friend…" Kuwabara stated his voice wavering from his fear. Jack smiled as she heard his fear. But soon her smiled disappeared as _she_ felt a sharp edge on her neck.

"If you know what's good for you drop your dagger." The voice behind her growled darkly. When Kuwabara heard the voice he was barely able to stop himself from jumping for joy.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled. He heard a chuckle from his left and saw the red hair "Kurama! Am I glad to see you guys!" Jack saw the two newcomers and dropped her dagger and raised both her hand in defeat.

"Hey! Sorry I attacked you. Didn't mean to. I was surprised because you attacked me. I thought that you were here to harm Yusuke." Jack stated with a smile on her face.

Hiei kept his sword on her neck as she slowly turned to face all three of them. His frowned deepened when he saw her smile.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Hiei growled once again

"I can answer one of that question. You're Jack the thief. More importantly where is Yusuke?" Kurama asked as he keenly inspected the woman's face.

"Um… He went inside his room to find his communicator so that he can take me to his boss, Koenma. But now that you mention it he's taking way to long to find the thing." Jack stated as she turned toward the room Yusuke had gone into. Suddenly her eyes widened in surprise as she ran toward the room.

She burst inside, followed closely by the rest of the people in the house.

In the middle of the room laid a broken communicator. No trace of Yusuke was found anywhere.

"No." was all Jack could whisper as she saw the scene in front of her.

Xxxx

"Tell us everything now!" Koenma yelled at Jack who was bound to a chair in the middle of Koenma's room. Jack sighed. This was the exact thing that she did not want to happen. Yet it happened. In front of her nose!

"I'm not sure but most likely Yusuke was taken by the Nightmares." Jack stated dryly. The three members of Yusuke's team stared at Jack. They did not know what to think.

Jack had told them that Yusuke had invited her in. She also mentioned that he was going to take her to Koenma. Had Yusuke really let her come in? While both Kuwabara and Hiei had no doubt that she was lying Kurama was leaning to believe her.

'If she was there to take Yusuke why was she watching TV?' Kurama thought as he saw that Jack squirm uncomfortably in her seat. Finally making his mind he spoke.

"I think she's telling the truth. I don't think that she was there to take Yusuke away."

"What are you saying Kurama! She attacked me!" Kuwabara yelled in disbelief.

Jack coughed and spoke

"Well _you_ attacked me first. And I really thought Yusuke would be able to take care of himself in his own room. How would I have known that he would get himself captured by the Nightmares?" Jack said as she was desperate to get out the situation and find the boy. "Really we should really look for him instead of questioning me. The faster we find him the better. I'll tell you everything as we're looking for him."

"How do we know your not lying?" Koenma question, his eye narrowing.

"You don't, but you have nothing to do but believe me cause I have information on Nightmare."

"Fine I'll trust you, but the second something seems off I will take action." Koenma threatened as he came to undo her binds.

"Ah much better!" She rolled her wrists to get the blood flowing to her fingers. "Well then let me formally introduce myself. My name is Jack and I am a Dove, not a Nightmare. I'm in this world to stop the nightmares." Jack stopped and looked at everyone in the room to see if they understood.

"Dove? What's that?" Kuwabara asked out loud what everyone in the room was thinking.

" Dove is an organization that go to different universe to stop Nightmares invasion. So far we are failing because we lack the organization that the Nightmares have." She stated with a sigh. "But right now we _really_ need to find Yusuke."

"How are we going to find him? I don't sense him anywhere." Kurama asked quietly.

"We go back to DOVE19 and look for where the Nightmares are hiding." Jack said, her smile returning to her face.

"DOVE19?" one of them asked but was ignored completely as Jack took out a small white stone and whispered 'transport'.

Soon the room was void of life.

Xxxx

Tarapandaes: do you guys like it? Sorry that I didn't update for so long. Bu here is good news I'm BACK! I'll update the next chapter very soon! Yay.


	4. Chapter 5

When Yusuke woke up from unconsciousness for the second time that day, he felt horrible. As he tried to sit up he found that his whole body felt heavy and his arms refused to listen to him. Sighing, Yusuke felt that he should lay down get some energy back. How he got here was a blur to Yusuke. He remembered going inside his room. He found the communicator but before he could call out to Jack everything just went black. So the question was where was he? With his strength back Yusuke once again pushed up to a sitting position.

Once again he was sitting on a bed but the wall were black. There was no one beside him in the gigantic room. He saw that there were other beds beside his. 'So am I in an infirmary again? Does that mean I'm back on DOVE19? But why did I black out? Was Jack lying to me?' As million questions flew into his brain he did not hear the door opening and the footsteps as they came closer to him.

"I see you're awake." Yusuke jumped in surprise when he heard the voice. The voice sounded familiar. As the person came closer he saw who it was.

"Hiroki?" Yusuke stated in disbelief. In front of him stood the boy he had met in the morning, the boy that was laughing with Keiko. As the memory of the event flooded in again he felt his heart clench.

"Hiroki? Who's that? Isn't that a boy's name? Sorry but I'm a girl." The figure stated. Yusuke blinked and inspected the person again. And the realization made him stammer.

"Hana?" Yusuke's eyes widened. 'What's going on?'

"Yup! Really we saw each other in the morning and you didn't recognize me! HMPH! And really I so do not look like a guy for you to mistake me for this 'Hiroki' person!" Hana started to ramble as she walked closer to Yusuke to stand right next to him.

"Well sorry for mistaking you but mind telling me where I am?" Yusuke asked as he once aging inspected the room. Hana looked at him and simply stated

"Your on HYBRID230 known more popular as 'Nightmare'." As soon as the sentence left Hana's mouth Yusuke leaped off the bed and aimed his spirit gun at her. Yusuke glared as he saw Hana raise her hand in surprise.

"Why am I here?" Yusuke growled keeping his finger pointed at her.

"I really didn't mean to cause harm. I needed to get you out of the house before the Pure could brainwash you." Hana explained quickly as she stared at his finger.

"Pure? The only one who was with me was Jack." Yusuke saw anger flash in Hana's face. With her teeth clenched she answered.

"Jack was there? I only knew you were with a Pure but not Jack. You should thank me for getting you away from her!" Hana fumed as she thought about Jack.

"What do you mean Pure? Isn't she a Dove?"

"Ha! She didn't explain anything to you yet huh? I bet she told you we are horrible people who go around killing people?" Hana kept rambling as she paced back and forth on her heal. Yusuke blinked at what he was seeing. He didn't understand what was happening. He just found out that Doves were actually Pure? With a sigh Yusuke put his hand down and waited for Hana's rambling to be over.

When Yusuke saw that Hana had calmed down a bit he raised his hand again and spoke

"Well since it's obvious that Jack had failed to mention anything, you'll tell me everything." When Hana noticed the hand she once again stood still and breathed in deeply.

"That was what I was going to do!" Hana smiled shyly as she made motion for Yusuke to follow her. Not dropping his hand he followed her out of the room into a brightly lit hallways busting with people everywhere. The hallways were noisy as people shouted across the hallway to talk to one another. Everyone was running around and no one seemed to notice him and his companion.

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke said quietly to himself. But Hana heard and answered his question

"We are getting ready for Contact with your universe! Really it's always such a big hassle when we make first contact." As Yusuke saw Hana's smile he felt dread dome across his whole body. 'First contact…? No. I have to stop them!' Yusuke thought as his roamed all over the hallway and looking at the people within its walls.

"Stop them." Yusuke ordered simply as he roughly grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Stop them? Why? This will be the best thing that'll ever happen to your universe!" Confusion laced Hana's eyes, as she truly looked bewildered that anyone would want to stop the Contact.

"Yeah your telling me that the invasion of you "Nightmares" won't destroy my home?" the shout of his voiced stopped couple of people in the hallway, but they quickly turned around to the thing that were expected for them to do.

"Destroy it? Why would we ever want to do that?" Hana stated as she pulled her wrist away from Yusuke's grasp. "Your world is one of the most beautiful universe we have ever been to!" When Hana explained, Yusuke could not help but look at her dumbfounded. "Come on. I'll explain everything and throw away all the trash that Jack has ever told you, cause she nothing but a lying fox!" She stated as _she_ grabbed his wrist and once again pulled him toward another room.

For the second time that day Yusuke was staring out of the window of a room in wonder. Through the clear glass of the window Yusuke saw skyscrapers, mountains waterfalls. Outside he witnessed technology and nature intertwined together as never seen before in his universe. Seeing him staring Hana went in front of him and blocked his view.

"Welcome to the Trading Center! This is the place where you can witness the most exotic things from hundred of universes, from the waters of Shilea to the technology from the Galtec everything you can imagine is here." With a big smile on her face Hana gestured toward the window.

"Trading Center?" Yusuke could only whisper as he slowly made his way to the window

"Yup the Trading Center or as we like to call it The Bridge! This is the place where all the universes we the hybrids went to connect together! So lets say you wanted to visit Maroua, You come to this doorway scan your ID like this and type the place u want to visit!" Yusuke watched as Hana scanned her ring on a scanner and type MAROUA on a computer beside a large mechanic doorway. He stared wide eyes as the doorway suddenly exploded with lights

"Come on!" Hana pulled the shocked boy through the door.

As Yusuke stepped through all he could think was 'Where the hell am I?' The world he steps through was nothing he could describe. It was like he steps through Star Wars world. There were cars flying over his head and building hovering above ground. The "people" that walked the ground could be only described as "Aliens" that Yusuke had watched only in movies.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"I know huh? Really I'm from a world where there is little to no technology. And here I am standing! How awesome is Maroua?"

"Where is this place?"

"Maroua has the most advance technology from all the universes we have travelled so far."

"So this is one of the world you conquered?" Yusuke asked with his voice dripping with hostility.

"You know your keep saying, "conquered" but we do no such thing!" Hana stated as she pulled Yusuke and herself back to the Trading Center.

"What do you mean" Yusuke felt like a parrot repeating the same thing over and over again.

"All we do is go around the universe and make peace with the different places we visit."

"So your telling me that people in the different universes want to be under your control?" Yusuke was skeptic with what he was being told.

"Under our control? Really what did that lying fox tell you? No universes are under our control. The world we make contact with just agree or disagree if they want to be connected to the trading center. That's all!" Hana stated as she smiled ear to ear.

"Huh? So you mean all you do is ask if they want to be part of the Trading Center?"

"Yup! And most of the times the people usually say yes. Why you wonder? Why not? Think about it there are thing in some universes that do not exist in others. For example here in Maroua there is a quick pill that a person can take to cure cancer! Here Cancer is a simple of a fix as a common flu. So what would a world like Maroua want in return for those cures? Well beauty of Nature of the Shilea of course! As you can see there is not a single nature that can be found in this world. So the Trading Center lets the world connect to each other for easy travel!"

"… Are you telling me that Trading Center and the Nightmares is nothing but a big Travel Agency?"

"I guess you could say it that way."

"So wait. If you put it your way being connected is a good thing. Why are the Doves opposed to you guys?

"Well Pures are nothing but hypocrites. They say that the universes need to keep their "pure" essence and so on. But tell you what when one of the Elders of the pures got Cancer, He did not let the natural essence of his universe and came to us for a pill from Maroua. See where I'm getting at. They say that the universes need to be separated yet they use it still. Really the reason they are so weak is because the pures fight with each other all the time. All the pures believe that their world is the best universe out there and cant work with other Pures from other universes. They are so disorganized that they are absolutely no threat to us." Hana stated as she lead Yusuke to another part of the ship.

"So why Nightmares?" Yusuke asked feeling very stupid to trying to hold on to some evil aspect of these Hybrids.

"As I stated our true name is Hybrids. Nightmares are just what we call our ships. Same as the Pures. The group is called Pures while the ships are called Doves. Well here we are. This will take us back to your home." Yusuke stared at a black glob on a wall and watched as the glob took shape to the thing he had fought with Jack. On instinct he raised his finger and pointed.

"Hey! Don't do that! They're very sensitive and easily scared." Hana stood between Yusuke and the glob. The glob started to cower behind Hana as Yusuke refused to drop his hand.

"Those thing tried to kill me yesterday."

"Well first off the shadows can't kill you. All they have the power to do is change space/time. And they are the only thing that's connecting us to your home so be nice to it."

"What do you mean Space/Time? And what connection to my home?"

"Well the globs are connected to one another and when we go through one of them we come out of the other. No time to waste. Go go go!" with that Hana pushed Yusuke into the glob and followed after him

Tarapandaes: So here it is ^_^ hope u people like it and PLEASE REVIEW? I love reviews!


End file.
